


Laughing at the Sorry State I'm In podfic

by cyranothe2nd



Series: Losing Sight [4]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Sexual Content, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 18:59:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyranothe2nd/pseuds/cyranothe2nd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to 'Losing Sight.' Bruce is broken. Joker puts him back together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laughing at the Sorry State I'm In podfic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Laughing At the Sorry State I'm In](https://archiveofourown.org/works/477994) by [cyranothe2nd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyranothe2nd/pseuds/cyranothe2nd). 



  
**Length:**  24:29  
  
 **Summary:** A sequel to [Losing Sight](409066).  
  
  
[Podfic](http://the-netizen.com/Cyranothe2nd/LatSSII.mp3)


End file.
